


Negan's Wish

by PastPresentFiction



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastPresentFiction/pseuds/PastPresentFiction
Summary: ON HOLD INDEFINITELYWith Odessa by his side, Negan felt invincible.  She had the brains, the logic, the plans.  She also had his heart.  When she lost their son, they'd planned on trying again.  What happens when her eyes start being opened to his real cruelty when the citizens of Alexandria bring it into the heart of the Sanctuary?  Will she feel like the man she loves is worth saving and staying with?  Or will she choose his wish, the one thing he wants above all-their child?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Walking Dead. Negan is clearly not my making, although I may have tempered him down a bit. Odessa she's mine. Thanks for reading!

I opened my eyes to sunlight streaming through the dirty windows of our bedroom. The Sanctuary needed some upkeep. Our bedroom, that Negan had given me free reign to decorate to my heart’s content, was perfect. Usually decorating while living in a dystopian nightmare would sound beyond ridiculous, or if you wanted to be less judgemental, difficult in execution. Luckily for me, Negan proved to be very useful in finding the things I asked for.

I had chosen dark colors, golden accents, and leaned heavily on the image he wished to convey-I’d made our rooms showroom quality. Even the room that came to be used as “the wives” lounge, I rolled my eyes at the stupidity, flowed from the influence of this room. 

Rolling over in his arms, I took time to study the man sleeping beside me. Curled into my body, black sheets slung low over his naked form, with a content smile on his face reminded me why I fell in love with him in the first place. His hair had been rapidly turning more salt than pepper, and the scruff on his face made him look rugged and rough, but taking time to trail my eyes down his form I had to appreciate the toned body that could bring me to the edge repeatedly. Begging him for release came as naturally as breathing for me. Negan was like every single vice the world used to offer, cleverly packed within such breathtaking hotness, that I couldn’t possibly deny taking a hit. 

I smiled as he groaned. “Shit, sunshine, what time is it?” He yanked me closer so he could kiss me before I could pull away and check. 

“If you’d release your hold,” I flicked my tongue against his lips, “I’d be able to tell you.” 

Reluctantly he let go, and I rolled to grab the tiny alarm clock from our bedside table. “Why’s it so fuckin’ bright in here?” He growled, trying to squint against it to grab me again. 

“It’s six thirty,” I said, checking the clock and laughing as I saw him battling the sunlight to find me. “It’s bright because some lazy asshole didn’t close the curtains last night.” I chuckled again as his squint morphed into a glare.

“What’s so fuckin’ funny, baby?” He bit out, tugging me back into his arms. Once he had me straddling him he gave me one of those looks that made my stomach clench. 

“You,” I answered, leaning down and brushing his lips with mine. “You’re hilariously grouchy when you wake up this way.”

“That so?” He asked, voice low. He bit my bottom lip and chuckled when I squealed. “Let’s see if I can change your mind about how funny I am.” 

Holding me tight with one of his strong arms, I felt the other hand take a tortuous path down my body. I bit my lip to keep from making a sound. Tsking he warned, “You holdin’ back from me? Now why would you wanna do a terrible thing like that?” That deep dark voice of his, shit. His fingertips reached where I was straddling him, and he touched my cleft, confirming how wet I was for him. “Hmm. Now I know you like I know the back of my hand, Dessa.” His lips moved back to mine, teasing me. “I never took you for someone who thought clowns were sexy. Cause the way you were laughing, I’d have to be a clown, right?” I moaned, as his thumb found my clit. “Do you, princess? Do you have a thing for clowns?” 

“No, you dick.” I groaned, flicking my tongue out, hoping he’d take the hint and kiss me. His thumb pressed down and rubbed hard against my sensitive bud. “Fuck.” I rolled my hips against him, and his hand. “You’re a sadist.” 

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, denying me again. “So not a clown then?”

I growled and took the kiss I wanted, damn him. He moaned into my searching hot mouth and I grinned in triumph. His other arm came down and helped guide me lower, onto his hard length. Filling me, my back arched and my mouth left his. Ah, finally. I rode him, letting him have the morning vision he loved so much. Moaning as his thumb continued to work my clit, making my walls clamp around him. 

“That’s it, Dessa, ride me.” He encouraged, thrusting up from beneath me. “Take what you want, baby, take it.” 

So I did. I rolled my hips, and fucked him at my own pace. Soon he pinched my clit between that magic thumb of his and his forefinger, and I came undone. He rolled me over, and continued thrusting. “Come on, Negan,” I moaned, arching up and rocking against him. “Give it to me, babe, fuck me.” 

That’s all it took. He was thrusting so hard that I thought he’d break the fucking bed. And then, we both went off like cannon fire. Screaming his name, and him moaning mine, we finally collapsed. “Fuck, darlin’,” he whispered into my shoulder as his weight was fully on top of me. “That may have been better than last night.” 

I chuckled, breathless. “Really?” I asked, “because, correct me if I’m wrong, didn’t you have Teri in here first? And THEN me?” I was feeling petulant, that bitch had left her earring hidden in my fucking bed. 

“Honey,” he consoled, “you know why.” 

I rolled my eyes, and pushed him off of me. “Let me up.” I said, as he rolled over to my side of the bed. “I may know why, Negan,” I replied, getting up and throwing on my robe. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it, or hold back my fucking irritation when one of them attempts to sew discord.” 

We’d had this discussion a million times it seemed. The “wives” and their place in our relationship was a constant irritant. “Dessa.” He began, but I glared at him. “Baby.” He tried again. Sighing, he yanked the sheet up his naked body. “We have to hold off until you’re ovulating, you know that.” My glare darkened. “And then we have to wait until we’re sure whether or not you’re pregnant. We lost a baby, Dessa. I don’t want you to go through it again.” 

“We didn’t lose him because of our sex life, Negan.” I muttered, looking down at my irritatingly flat stomach. “You just like the alpha male bullshit of having a harem.” I accused. 

I heard the bed creak, shit he may actually have broken something, and he was standing in front of me. Cupping my chin, he forced me to look up at his face. “No, I don’t.” He whispered. “I’d rather they all just be fucking servants, but wasn’t it your idea to take them from their partners? Didn’t you say that forcing them to be in service to me, instead of their men, would break the men faster?” I bit my lip. “I screw them because you came up with the idea. And you know, Teri wasn’t in our fucking bed. She must have hid that fucking earring there when my back was turned.” 

I knew he was right. All of it. I was still angry. I wanted to smack something, but that wasn’t me. I was the planner. I was the brains behind the brawn. So why did I want to tear that bitch’s hair out? “Fine.” I rolled my eyes. “As soon as I have a healthy pregnancy, they’re out.” I ordered and he smiled. 

“Of course, baby.” He pulled me into his arms. “Saves me the trouble of constantly conjuring up the image of you naked to fuck them anyway.” 

“Uh huh,” I muttered. “Sure you do.”

He pulled back. “I love you, Odessa. The rest? They’re just fillers.” 

I didn’t understand why I was so fucking emotional. Why I felt so upset about all of it. Usually I was the rational one. The one who figured it all out. I had been the one to urge him to take over this shithole. I’d devised how to make him rise above. I’d helped him figure it all out. I didn’t always agree with his methods, but the motives? Those were usually solid. 

“Dessa, what’s going on?” His concern made me wonder even more. “This isn’t like you. Well-” And it clicked for both of us. The last time I’d been this irrational was when I’d conceived our son. Who had ended up being born prematurely and hadn’t even taken one breath. “Baby? Do you think?”

I shook my head. It couldn’t be. We’d only started trying a few months earlier. Giving me time to come through the pain of our loss, of the sight of him holding our baby and crying. “It can’t possibly be that easy, Negan.” I refused to even hope. “And even if it is-”

“Don’t,” he urged me to stop. “Don’t worry, Dessa.” He pulled me against his chest and held me. “We won’t do a test for a few more weeks. And if you are, then I’m keeping you bedridden. No stress. Not this time.” I could feel him thinking of all the ways to keep the stress away. “They can go back to their men.” I felt him nodding above me. “And I’ll stay with you as much as I can. No raids, no runs. I’ll leave it to Simon to plan.”

“You can’t.” I pulled back. “Simon isn’t trustworthy. How many times do I have to warn you?” 

“Hush,” he admonished, and kissed me. “Your only job right now is to eat whatever the hell you want and have everyone wait on you hand and foot.” I rolled my eyes, we weren’t even sure yet. “I mean it, Odessa. This time, everything is going to go alright.” He was pleading with me, begging me to not fight him on this. 

“Fine.” I agreed. “I’ll be the pampered princess, boredom is going to be so grand.” Then I giggled at his face. “Terrifying Negan is a big softie. I’m going to feel so guilty if I’m just a bitch and not pregnant.” 

“First, I’m only a softie with you, so keep that lucious mouth quiet.” He smiled down at me. “And second, you are a bitch,” I glared at him. “But you’re my bitch, and I think we both know you’re probably pregnant.” 

I smacked his shoulder. “You suck.” 

“Just your cilt, your tongue,those beautiful tits of yours, and hickies on your neck, sunshine.” I rolled my eyes again. 

“I better not have any hickies, you asshole.” I threatened without heat. “I do love you though, you know that right?” 

“Do now.” He answered, pulling me back into his arms. “I love you, too. So much I could fuckin’ die from it.” 

“Do me a favor?” I asked looking up at him. His raised eyebrow asked me to continue. “Don’t die from it. In fact, don’t fucking die. That would make me pretty happy, ok?” 

He laughed and lifted me into his arms. Depositing me on the now squeaky bed, he climbed in beside me. “Bed rest, Dessa.” He was braced on his elbow, looking down at me. “Why the fuck does the bed keep squeaking?” He asked as the bed gave another squeal. 

“You broke it.” I answered with my lips pursed. “And you didn’t even notice until now.” I sighed. “Think you’re getting old, Negan.” 

A wolfish grin formed on his face. “Old am I?” He bent to bite my shoulder through my robe. “I guess you’re into old men.” 

“Only one.” I brushed my fingers through his hair. My other hand was resting on my stomach. “I really hope you’re right, you know?” 

He nodded, his hand linking fingers with mine on my stomach. “I know.” His voice was quiet. “I know how hard that was on you.” He was studying our hands. “On both of us. I want us to have a baby, but I need you to know, Dessa, that you come first for me.” Negan’s dark eyes met mine. “You are my fuckin’ world, and I can’t lose you.” 

“You won’t.” I vowed. 

As we lay together, resting and contemplating the future, I heard a truck pull into the yard below. Negan groaned, having heard it too. Shit, I thought, back to business already. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to rise and get dressed and explain why a supply truck was coming in today. 

“Alexandria.” He mumbled, rolling out of the bed on his side and grabbing his clothes. “I had them go fetch their tribute.” He pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, wrapping his belt around his hips. “Guess I better go make sure they didn’t fuck it up.” He groaned again and pulled on his leather jacket. “I’d rather be curled around you all day, but you insisted I run this shithole.” He gave me a mock glare. “I blame you for my lack of peace, Dessa.” Negan grinned and leaned over me to give me a kiss. “Stay in bed, do you hear me?” 

I nodded and cocked my head to the side. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” He looked confused. “Lucille.” I pointed my finger at the sofa where she was laying. “Can’t forget your girl, can you?” 

“What would I do without you, Dessa.” He grinned picking his bat up. Shaking his head and exiting the door, I heard him issue a warning to let me rest to the rest of his ‘wives’. 

I may stay in bed, I thought, but first I was changing the damn sheets and trying to find out where he broke the damn thing. Yanking the sheets off the bed and going to the cabinet for more, I heard a noise that never boded well in these uncertain times: gunfire. I felt a chill of fear rush through me, and ran to the window. I could see, even through the dirty glass, someone shooting from the back of the supply truck. Damn it, Negan, I thought, rushing back to the wardrobe to grab some clothes. 

Once dressed, I opened the door to be rushed by the harem. “You can’t come out,” Teri was smirking. “Negan’s orders.” One day, I thought, I would wipe that smirk from your fucking face bitch. 

Sheri, the lesser of all the evils sitting in the lounge, touched my shoulder. “Please, Odessa, you know he’d kill us all if something happens to you.” Tempting, I thought, but she was right. 

Blowing out a huff of breath, I rolled my eyes. “FINE.” I bit out, glaring at all of them, including sniffling little Ashley. “One of you,” my eyes locked with Sheri’s, letting her know which one of them I wanted. “Had fucking better come tell me if he gets harmed. Or fucking else.” I slammed the door in their faces and considered my options. I could pace and worry, or I could try to do as Negan had asked me to do. Rest. Sighing, I finished redressing the bed, and tossed the dirty laundry in a small hamper I kept out of sight. I lay back on my pillow, and did something I hadn’t done in months. I prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

As I lay down, grabbing a book from the small pile that I kept close by, I could hear that the situation outside had calmed. Hoping that Negan was alright, that my rare prayer had been answered. My hand fell to my still flat stomach and I gave another, just in case, that should I be pregnant, I’d be allowed to have a safe, healthy delivery. And not the nightmare I’d experienced before. 

I read my book, my hand on my belly, and waited. Negan would come, he would feel the urge to make sure I was alright, that my stress wasn’t rising like a rocket. Sure enough, I heard his voice outside in the lounge a few minutes later. My heartbeat returned to a steady and calmer rhythm. Thank God, I thought, giving gratitude where it was due. 

I waited, patiently, for him to open our door and walk in. The minutes seemed to go by very slowly, until the door finally opened. Instead of Negan coming in first, it was a teenage boy, wearing a dark hat. 

“Go on in, son,” Negan’s voice was saying, as he followed behind. “Now,” he continued when the boy’s gaze fell to our bed with me lying propped up on the pillows. “Unlike my ‘wives’ out there, this one you don’t get to oggle.” The teenager had looked over and I noticed that one of his eyes was bandaged. I was curious, but waited for Negan to explain. “Hey, darlin’, he said, kissing me before sitting down on the sofa across from a chair he had the boy take. “This here is Rick’s boy. He just killed some of my men and wanted to kill me. He’s a badass.” His grin made me shake my damn head. 

“So you invited him for refreshments?” I asked, raising one eyebrow. “Honestly, Negan, you had the audacity to say I’m not acting logical.” I rolled my eyes and asked to join them. 

“No,” Negan said, one hand raised. “You’re on bedrest, doctor’s orders.” I snorted. “Well, it would be if I asked the doctor to order it.” He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes again. “You can hear us just fine from the bed, Dessa.”

I humphed. “Fine.” I sat the book down and waited for them to start chatting. 

From what I could gather, Carl had been given quite the show already. After attacking the men, and attempting to kill the man I loved, Negan had given him the tour. Showing his benevolence, his bounty, and his wrath. Well, fuck, I thought was he recruiting children now? When Negan asked the boy to remove his eye bandage I’d heard enough.

“Negan!” I stopped him. “Really?” I asked, glaring from my bed. “He’s a child, please stop tormenting him.” I didn’t even notice that my hand had found my stomach again. He did, and he sat back studying me for a moment. “Please.” I knew that I looked emotional, because I was. Torturing children was a bridge too far.

“Dessa’s right, Carl.” He replied, having come down from his egotistical bullshit. “If you don’t wanna show me, you don’t have to.” He smiled at me. “I still wanna see, but I won’t badger you.”

My glare held. I barely noticed that the young man had begun unwrapping his bandage. Honestly, when I did realize it, I considered the thought that I was in love with Svengali. Even without my help he could convince the unwilling to do things that others couldn’t. Jesus. I turned away, curling in on myself as the man I loved sat and discussed things with his new enemy’s child that I no longer cared to know.

“Dessa,” I felt the bed dip and heard the squeal of where he broke it. “Baby, I’m gonna take Carl back home.” I didn’t turn or open my eyes. I couldn’t look at him right now. Not after the bullshit he’d pulled. Killing a person who attacked you was one thing, but tormenting the person, playing with them like a cat would a mouse, that wasn’t something she cared to see. “Honey, please.” I shook my head and felt his hand move to where mine was still cupping my nonexistent bump. I felt his kiss on my forehead. “I’ll be back later today, I swear, Odessa, I’ll be back.” 

And for once, I wondered if I wanted him to.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn’t sure how long it was since Negan left to take the boy home before I couldn’t lie on the bed any longer. As I rose, the bed squeaked and I added the second item to my ‘to-do’ list. Standing and running my hair through my long curls, I walked purposefully to the door leading to the lounge. Before Teri could offer her unwelcome reminder of Negan’s insistence that I not leave the room, I held up my hand. Such a small appendage, but all the power I could ever want. One hand, and they quieted, even Teri with her pinched insolent face. 

I looked around the room, searching for Sheri. Not finding her among the others, I called out for the second least irritating in the group. “Franki?” The dark haired woman stepped forward and waited. Ah, I’d miss the helpful ones. “Could you find someone who can repair MY bed? He broke the damn thing this morning and now it screams anytime I sit down.” She nodded and left. “You-come here.” I pointed at Teri and she reluctantly stepped forward. Her face still fully showed her contempt for me. Good, I thought, the better to bring you low in front of the others. “It’s time for the insertion of some much needed reality into your new worldview.” I took a long breath and relished what I was about to do. “My bed? The one that Franki is off finding a repairman for? I’m sure ALL of you heard exactly how Negan broke that this morning. I know that you did, because oddly enough, I can hear every ONE of you and your petty imaginings about Negan. Especially YOU.” I kept Teri’s focus on me and my words. I could see her face pale, first blood. “Know this lil wifey: I can snap my fingers and you- any of you- will be sent back to the very people you turned your backs on to live this life.” I gestured around the room they relaxed in. “Do you,” watching Teri’s face carefully, so I could savor the moment it sunk in completely how much power I truly wielded, “think that your family would welcome you back with open arms? That the pathetic omega male you were keeping company with would take you back?” I gave a harsh laugh. “They see you, Teri. How you fawn over Negan, how you plot-poorly and nowhere covertly enough to be safe-to replace me at his side. It’s all over your bland, sad face.” I wasn’t sure she could grow paler, but I was rewarded by a splotchy face. “If I EVER find another ‘token’ you think you can plant, in MY bed, in my cabinets, wherever you think you’re going fake out a way in? I will have you sent back to the people you left behind wearing the same tattered clothes you rose in.” 

Franki returned with a woman to repair our bed. She carried a toolbox and waited for me to finish with Teri. I was definitely not finished with Teri, but the bed was on the list. I told her simply what was wrong, and leaving the door wide open, I returned to the wives. 

“Now, where is Sheri?” I asked, looking face to face. “Come now, one of you must know.” 

Silence and downturned faces greeted me. Even Teri, usually so ready to offer her opinions, wouldn’t meet my gaze. That was troubling. Watching them for a moment, it occurred to me that they may not know, and that Sheri may have done something stupid with Negan gone. 

“Franki?” I asked. “Go to Sheri’s room, and if she isn’t there, go find Dwight.” She rushed out again. “You-” I pointed to Ashley the miserable one. “Have there been any rumblings going on lately? Something I may have missed due to my position here?”   
I could tell that Amber, the girl who had the balls to cheat on Negan with her former mate, wasn’t entirely sure what would constitute something I’d miss. “Gossip, or newcomers?” I offered, hoping she’d dig deep.

“There’s the man they brought from Alexandria.” The girl’s voice was almost too quiet, but I heard her. “He fights against Negan’s control, but he was there when-” She sniffled and sobbed. 

I fought against rolling my eyes. Ah, he was there when her boyfriend was punished. Right, traumatic memories. Helpful. “You-” I pointed at another of the women, Tanya I think. “Go look for this recruit?” I ordered, hoping against hope I was wrong. “If he’s not in his cage, make quiet inquiries about whether he’s on the fence, or somewhere else. If anyone notes your interest, tell them that I am looking for him because the toilet backed up in my bathroom.” I shooed her away. 

Teri was looking like she was recouping. “Odessa?” She asked, her voice sounded too sweet. “Aren’t you supposed to be on lockdown?” She had the audacity to raise her fucking eyebrow to him. 

“Teri?” I replied with a snap. “Aren’t you supposed to remember your place? Or should I go ahead and fetch your old wardrobe?” It was a dare I hoped she’d take. Snapping her back to hell would do me a world of good right about now. “No?” She shook her head and glared at me. “Sit down, and keep your mouth shut, unless Negan is stuffing it with something.” 

I took a seat on the sofa in my bedroom, leaving the door wide so I could actually see them when they returned. The woman working on my bed was almost finished, and I noticed I would have to redress the bed when she was finished. 

HOURS LATER, NEGAN RETURNS FROM ALEXANDRIA

I’d cleared the lounge. All the wives were in their quarters and I was seated in the single chair he usually reigned from, when he opened the door and found me alone I saw the shock on his face. I shook my head. 

“He’s gone.” I said, looking up at the man I’d created. The man I’d helped rise so high, yet kept picking the wrong people to trust. “Daryl?” I offered, trying to decide if I’d gotten the name right. “The Alexandrian you took to teach them a lesson?” I sighed as he took a seat on the sofa at my right. “So is Sheri.” He glared at the coffee table. “Apparently they knew one another, although Dwight swore he knew nothing.” I scoffed. “We’re surrounded by the stupid and the disloyal.” I crossed my arms over my chest. “What are you going to do to fix this?”

His head fell back and he ran his hands over his newly shaved face. Dear God, he looked so young. I watched as he tried to decide which was the first issue to deal with. “Got to send someone back there to see if he went home.” OK that’s the first issue down, I suppose. “As for Sheri? Fuck it. She can’t last out there alone, and she’s got nobody, unless Dwight runs off too.” I nodded, it’s a plan that doesn’t waste resources. “And I brought someone else back.” I groaned, fuck, another one?!

“Who?” I asked, unlocking my arms and cupping them on my still flat stomach. 

“They had a smart guy there, he made a bullet, one of them tried to shoot me.” I groaned, no stress for me my ass. “Don’t worry, it hit Lucille.” He picked up his bat and showed me. That was a fairly good shot for a miss. “Killed a man who was disloyal to Rick, showed how fair I could be.”

I gave a bored smile. “You’re so full of hospitality.” I leaned my head back and watched him. “No stress?” I chuckled. “I can’t have you leave this fucking site without someone trying to kill you.” And closing my eyes, I felt him move to sit at my feet, leaning back against my legs. “So you kill the disloyal for RIck, but the ones here? They get warning after warning after warning.” I shook my head. “People are resources, yes, but we have to be smarter.” 

My hands ran through the short hair of his head. I’d been so worried, the later it had grown and he hadn't returned. Yet here he was, like always. Cocky and fine. But one day, a quiet internal voice warned, he wouldn’t return. He wouldn’t be fine. Then what?

“I envy Rick.” Negan said, sighing at the feeling of my hands. “He has this life, two kids, a nice house-yet he still doesn’t get it.” He groaned and tilted his head back to look up at me. “I’d give anything for that life. For us to have a house like that, inside walls, with little worry. Yet, he fights me. Fights the reality of what happens when a wolf shows up to help.” He gave a gruff laugh. “Balls or nerves of steel, but not a whole lotta brains.” 

“So, what do we do about this new mess?” I asked, staring into his dark eyes. “What made you shave?” It was off topic, but I was curious. Stroking the smooth skin, and watching his eyes close, I waited. “Negan?” 

He sighed. “I don’t fuckin’ know.” Another harsh chuckle. “I was in his house, livin’ his life. It seemed right, somehow. I even made spaghetti.” I raised an eyebrow. “Christ, Dessa, it was just fuckin’ surreal.” 

“I like it.” I said, leaning over him to kiss his lips from upside down. “Of course, I’m partial to all of you, so I’m biased.” I wished we could fall into one another, go break the damn bed again, but unfortunately we had to deal with the shit that ran amok when he was away. “Again, what do we do about this bullshit, baby?”

“We can’t kill everyone, Dessa.” He groaned, knowing it would be the easiest option, but agreeing with you that people were resources. “I think, sadly, you’ll have to be in charge personally when I leave from here on out. Which pisses me off to no end, because I want you-”

“Prone and safe.” I smirked. “Yeah, I know. But, Negan, we have to make sure this place doesn’t fall apart. It might not be Mayberry, but it’s home.” I bit my lip. “I had Dwight check around after Daryl escaped. He took a bike, he killed Fat Joey, stole some of Dwight’s clothes apparently, but I noticed that the scarred asshole is still wearing his vest. That man is a hornet’s nest of bad that just got released into the wild. Before we find him, you need to figure out who else helped. Sheri is good, but she couldn’t do it all by herself.” 

“Fat Joey’s dead. Shit.” Negan stood up and pulled me to my feet. “Let’s sleep on it, Dessa. Maybe tomorrow we’ll have some better ideas. Right now all I want to do is raize the entire fuckin’ place and start over. That can’t be the best plan.”

I let him lead me back to our room. He didn’t even notice that the bed had stopped squeaking, he was so intent on finding comfort in me and I in him.


End file.
